The club
by Aelita Hopper
Summary: Aelita gets a night alone when her fiance Jeremie is away for a few days. Aelita decides she is a free woman and ends up in a sticky situation.Note chapter 6 is redone
1. Bye Jeremie

These chapters will be short chapters they will be like 500 words each. I am so sorry but there are alot of good opportunities for cliffys!

Chapter 1

In Jeremie's apartment

"I love you Jeremie."the pink haired woman said as she softly kiss the man next to her, stoking his blonde hair.

"I love you too Aelita."the man replied and started to kiss her tenderly

"Jeremie, I can't believe we are going to be bonded in like 8 months."Aelita whispered to Jeremie

"I can't wait my self either,or do this."Jeremie picked Aelita up and threw her on the bed. He started to strip Aelita and himself.

(a/n i think you can guess what happened, use your imagination. I am horrible at writing this stuff.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day(Friday)

"Hey Aelita, I have to go out of town today. I won't be back until about 8:00 pm on Saturday."Jeremie told Aelita sipping his coffee.

"You're what!"Aelita screamed and ran over to hug him

"I am going to go make plans for the honey moon. I have to go down there to make the plans."(A/N in this fic they have to go to the place to make reservations.)Jeremie told her stroking Aelita pink hair.

"Jeremie I am going to miss you.Then kill you when you get back. It's too long Jeremie. Will you call me?When you are leaving?"Aelita whined with all of the questions flooding her mind

"I will miss you too,I will call you and I am leaving in 5minutes."

"5 minutes!"Aelita screamed and hit him in the face

"What was that for."Jeremie asks

"You can't go. You just can't leave me."Aelita cried and buried her head in his chest

Jeremie hates seeing Aelita cry and he put his arms around her.

"I'll get as soon as I can.I promise. I don't want to go to but it will be worth it in the end."Jeremie whispered and kissed her head

"Ok, I'll let you go.You must call me though."Aelita said

"I will."Jeremie whispered and wiped away her tear

Then Aelita helped pick up Jeremie's bags and lead him to the door

"Go. Before i change my mind."Aelita cried

Jeremie hugged her and kissed her softly on the lips

"See you soon honey."Jeremie whispers

Aelita smiles as she watches Jeremie walk down the hallway. "He is slipping right out of my hands."Aelita thought

Then a thought struck Aelita "I am free tonight. What can I do. Maybe I'll call Yumi and see what she is doing. No i think she is busy with Ulrich, Odd no. He is busy with Samantha. I know. I'll go to a club. Maybe that will be Jeremie off my mind."Aelita spoke to herself

Then Aelita took off to the mall to buy something to wear. Surly enough Aelita found the sluttiest, sexiest, outfit she could find. That is what she wear s to clubs.

That's the end of chappie 1. The club is next!Please review!


	2. The club

Hi! sorry I had to get this chapter out.The last one wasn't too good so I felt bad. I didn't want to leave you with a horrible. Enjoy!Ps. I don't own CL.I don't own the club. I do own what happens in the club.

Chapter 2

Aelita's POV

I was so happy the club Xizzle(A/N from sims. Also sound like X.A.N.A so it was kind of funny) was a few blocks away.

Finally, the club was in sight.The line ways long but a few guys let me cut.

I went inside and it was amazing . Ciara was singing on stage. I stuck out like a sore thumb with my hair. Thank goodness people didn't care. They had hair like Odd. Just weirder. That part was scary.

Ciara spots me with my hair. She shouted "Hey, girl with the pink hair. Want to dance up here."

I run up the stage and said "Yeah."

"You know my song 1-2-step?"

"Yes."

"That's what we will be learning."

I nodded as she starts showing my pada-bou-rays(A/N I take dance and that's like doing crossing one leg behind the other.)

It was so hard with everyone looking, but I got it.

"Give it up to Aelita!"Ciara shouts after we do the dance together

I was very happy and then I step down the stage. i walk into the crowd.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was a softly hand. I fliped around thinking it was Jeremie. It wasn't. A young man I would say about my age was there.

Normal POV

"Hey, I am Ryan. Do you want to dance?"He sort of screamed trying to make sure Aelita would hear him

"Sure, I am Aelita!"she said as he took her hand

Ryan was dancing like, well Chris Brown.

"Hey your pretty good."Aelita told him

"Thanks.I took some classes."

they danced for about 20 minutes with all of the songs.

"Hey Aelita, do you know how to work a turn table?"Ryan asks

"Yeah, people said when I was in junior high I was the best."

"Well they are having a contest. Do you want me to enter you?"

"Ok."Aelita responded

Ryan runs up stage.He whispers something to the man on stage" We have a contestant to challenge our champion Mike Myers(A/N just watched the halloween movies)Aelita please come up stage."

Aelita ran upstage and started playing the table. She played Mia-a-hee.This time she did a remix(A/N i donnot own this.she is just borrowing it.you may

know it as Numa Numa. Wrong name. It's called Mia-a-hee by O-zone.)

The crowd roared and people screamed for her. Finally the song ended.

"Looks like we have a new champion!"The announcer said holding up her hand

Aelita steps off stage and trips on the last step. Ryan leaps and catches her.

"Hey, watch out. Don't hurt yourself. Now since you beat him you are like gold here."Ryan told her

Aelita smiled as he helped her up

"Hey do you want to go get something to drink at the bar."

"Ok."Aelita responded

They sat at the bar and talked. They had fun drinking and talking. Soon they got drunk.Aelita more than Ryan. Then Ryan leans in a kisses her.

Aelita didn't feel so good and held her head.

"Hey lets take a ride down to my apartment.You don't look so good."Ryan asked

Aelita drunkenly said "Yes" as he picked her up and carried her to his car.

Aelita sat in the car of Ryan's as he kissed her more passionately. Then he started the car and drove off to his apartment.

They reach the building as he picks up Aelita.He carries her to his room and drops her on his bed. Then he carelessly took of her clothes and they started to have a little too much fun...

That's all for chapter 2! Poor Aelita. She didn't know what hit her. Send in your reviews!


	3. pregnent?

I know I have been posting chapters fast. I just have a lot to do and I may not be able to update as often. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Aelita wakes up and she is not in her own bed.She gets out and she is naked. "What am I doing here."Aelita asks herself

Just to make sure things weren't as they seemed she looked to see if Ryan was naked. He was.

"Oh my goodness."Aelita thought as she rushed and put on he clothes.

Then she ran outside. I am going to have to call a taxi. she waved her hand in the air and a yellow car pulls up.

Aelita steps in and tells the driver to go to building 36 on Kadic road(A/N I couldn't think of a name!)

The car goes in motion as Aelita stares out the window" How did I do that. I am with Jeremie. I don't think I would have ran off by myself and have sex with Ryan. What was I thinking. How am I going to tell Jeremie.Thank god he is gone for a few more hours. Then I could think of what i am going to tell him"Aelita thought.

She pondered this idea over and over again. They finally reached the building. Aelita pays the bill and walks into the building. finally reaching her room she steps in.

A young boy was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"J-jeremie?"Aelita gasps

"Aelita, sweetie. I got home early."Jeremie smiled and kissed his fiance.

"Where were you?"Jeremie asks

"I went out for some fresh air."Aelita lied

"OK."Jeremie said head back for the couch

"Bathroom."Aelita said holding her mouth.She runs in and sits and she throws up in the toilet.Jeremie running in and holding her hair back.

"Hey are you OK?" Jeremie asks

"Yeah I am fine. Why are you always on my back Jeremie.I am fine and-- just leave me alone" Aelita yells

"Wow, have I been gone too long?"Jeremie asks to himself. Then he got up and asked if she would like to go get some breakfast.

Aelita looked up and ran out the door faster than she could respond.

"Hurry up will ya!"Aelita shouts over the hallway

"Be right there."Jeremie tells her "She been acting strange.."He though to himself

Then Jeremie rushed out and Aelita was already on the passenger of his BMW . She rolls down the window

"Smarty-boy! Hey this car ain't moving my itself. I thought you were smart!"Aelita yelled from the window.

Jeremie gets in the car and Aelita starts crying.

"What's wrong Aelita."

"I want chocolate ice cream, we don't have any in the house.Can we have ice cream for breakfast.PLEASE!"Aelita cried

"Um OK... you should see a doctor Aelita you look pale."Jeremie asks

"I AM fine!"Aelita yells at him

"Jeremie, I love you."Aelita tells him.Then she kisses him.He starts to kiss her back and she hits him in the face.

"What was that for!"Jeremie asks her

"I felt like it."Aelita said and then she runs out of the car.She falls on the ground and starts throwing up.

"That's it. We are going to the doctor."Jeremie demands

Aelita starts to cry, whine and kick. They finally reach that doctors office.

they walk up to the desk and Aelita goes "Hi, I am Aelita. May I get a check-up. My boyfriends says I have been acting weird and i don't know what's" she was interrupted by a glare from the lady at the desk.

"i don't think you really care do you."Aelita asks

"The doctor will see you now."The lady says as she walks in to office. Jeremie doesn't follow. About 20 minutes later Aelita steps out.

"So, are you ok?"Jeremie asks

"I am better than OK. I am pregnant."Aelita answers

"You're what?"Jeremie says

"Is that the cause of all the mood swings?"jeremie asked rubbing his face

"Yes, the doctor said i had one crazy hormone. he gave me medicine to calm me though.Oh yeah, you're the father."she said thinking that Ryan may have a possibility that he is the father.

"Why would I not be the father."

"You know how guys are. They get all crazy and ya'know."Aelita said lieing(A/N don't know how to spell that.)

"What about my chocolate ice cream."Aelita adds

"I thought he calmed your hormones."Jeremie ask

"I know, I just want chocolate ice cream."Aelita smirked

"Common" Jeremie said,"the ice cream shop isn't open forever."

"I love you" Aelita says

"I love you too.To celebrate lets go to club Xizzle. "Jeremie replied kiss her

"Umm. OK?"Aelita answers nervously

That's all for chapter 3. No wonder Aelita been crazy. But what will she do when they go to the club. send in reviews if you want to find out!


	4. Ryan is back!

Now we are up to chappie 4. I don't know if i can make much of a cliffy. Yeah right.This may be the shortest chappie just to let you know. don't expect and nice long chappie. If i get carried away. maybe. who knows. Hope you enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Aelita stares out the window before she leaves for club Xizzle. "Jeremie."Aelita asks

''Yes honey."he responds

"can we get married in a week?"Aelita asks nervously

"Why, every thing is planned out for 8 months" Jeremie asks

"I'll be really pregnant then, people will notice. Plus my hormones will be more crazy. I may say no if i get one like that. My dress most likely won't fit.

Everything will be better. besides we have everything planned out."Aelita blabs

"Humm. You have a point. I guess we could move it to a week from now."Jeremie said" we better start calling places and people to tell them the new date."

"Thank you Jeremie."Aelita said kissing her boyfriend

"Anything for my soon-to-be-wife."Jeremie responded kissing her back,"well we better go."

"ok..."Aelita said. She knew Ryan could be there and people will remember her for the disk jockey contest.

They walk up to the building. Aelita got free admission, she got Jeremie free admission too.

When Aelita walks in the crowd goes wild."Aelita!"they shouted

As soon as the word Aelita was there . The word eventually came to you-know-who. Ryan. He rushes through the crowd and bumps in the stage.

"Hey Aelita. Would you do the honors and play us a song?"The announcer asks

"Ok!"Aelita says and jumps onstage

She starts to play the remix to "run it" by Chris brown(A/n donnot own that)

The crowd roared as Aelita played. the song ended and Aelita tries to run to Jeremie. She is stopped by a figure. He says "Hey Aelita, lets head back to my room." It was Ryan

Jeremie steps in front of him and walks Aelita away."Who was that guy?"Jeremie asks

"I don't know."Aelita says, she remembered him but she acted like she didn't so Jeremie wouldn't find out.

A hand is put on Aelita's. It was Ryan again. "Hey, what's up with you."

"Who are you. Get away."Aelita screamed and brushed his hand off

"What's your problem man."Jeremie says stepping in front of Aelita

"Back off dude. Aelita is mine."Ryan says

"She doesn't even know you."Jeremie said holding her hand

"Aelita,lets ditch this loser and go to the bar."Ryan says pulling Aelita away

"That loser is my fiance.Now get off me."Aelita says trying to pull away

"No, you are kidding. You just want to leave. I am not going to let a nice girl like you spend time with a loser."Ryan says

"HELP!"Aelita shouts. The security guard hears her and take Ryan off of her.Aelita runs back to Jeremie crying."Jeremie, keep him away from me."

"He won't touch you again."Jeremie said wrapping his arms her. " do you want to go?"

"Please."Aelita said still crying.

'Ok."Jeremie says picking her up. He carries her out. There out side is Ryan.

Jeremie puts Aelita down and says "run!"they start to run with Ryan not to far behind. Their hearts pumping so fast.The make it inside the apartment building. Ryan still follows them into the building.

Jeremie takes Aelita's hand and runs inside their apartment.Ryan seeing which room he smirks and walks outside."Aelita, you're now never alone."

"Aelita are you ok?"Jeremie asks embracing Aelita. Still crying she answers "I am fine, are you ok?"She spots that his arm was bleeding.When they were running he probably bumped into a sharp edge of a building.

"You poor thing."Aelita says running to the bathroom. She got a wet towel and a sprint."Jeremie, that cut is huge. All I can do is put this around it."She places the towel around the cut and put him on the sprint."We are going to the doctor to check that out."

"Ok.That did hit me hard."Jeremie says flinching from the wound

Aelita kisses and says "Jeremie, I will always be there for you."

"I will always be there for you as well."Jeremie answers kissing him back.

"We still have the wedding to fix!"Aelita shouts

"Oh my goodness."Jeremie adds and rushes into the kitchen.

That's all for chapter 4. Will they make it in time for the wedding? can they fix it before Aelita's hormones go crazy.?What is Ryan's plan to get back Aelita?review to find out!


	5. Oh no!

I finally have chappie 5 up! It is getting hard to write now, but i remember about Ryan which gave me an idea for this chappie.I didn't make it long because it has a good cliffy in it!It is VERY short.

1100 pm. In Ryan's apartment with his friends later the day of the attack

"What's up with her. It is like she didn't even know me.Urrhhh. It is probably that man that was with her. He is going to pay for brainwashing her. She doesn't deserve it. I am going to get her back. as i said before she is never alone."Ryan yells as he paced in front of his friends

"Then why don't we just take her back. I mean hey, what's the worst the kids can do to stop us. You see how he told her to run. Probably cause he couldn't handle you himself."one of the guys suggested

"Yeah, he brain washed her easy, I can do the same thing. First we need a plan. I know the room number and we will attack at midnight."Ryan says going into a fist "He is going to pay big time!"Ryan screams and starts to round all of his friends up.

"Here is the plan" Ryan tells the and start to explain something complex.

"Wait, then we will need to get that fro the military.That will be hard" another friends says

"Anything for Aelita.beside after we do this she won't be able to resist me" Ryan tells them as they head out to the military base...

THE NEXT DAY

Aelita was still asleep as Jeremie walks through the door with breakfast and today's paper.

Aelita smelt the food and shot up, made coffee and sat down with Jeremie.

"Good morning."Jeremie tells his wife kissing her on the head,"have a nice sleep."

"Nightmare but I guess you can call it good.Hey what's that."Aelita asked pointing to the paper.

"You want to see it?"Jeremie asks afraid of what Aelita might think

"I won't be that afraid." Aelita said taking the paper.

As soon as she read it she dropped her coffee cup and the paper and started to cry.

The paper said Military device stolen. With a picture. It was Ryan stealing an item with a few other people. It was identified to be a brainwashing device used to make people do what they want.It also said Ryan was not located.

Jeremie hugged Aelita and kissed her for head."Nothing is going to happen honey.Think positive.We made all of the changes for our wedding. we will be bonded in less that a week."Jeremie told her trying to cheer her up

"It's not what is going to happen to me. It is what is going to happen to you. If they want me you'll be stubborn and get hurt to save me."Aelita cries

Then they hear a knock on the door."Give us Aelita or else!"

Told you it was a good cliffy! hahah! review to find out!


	6. kiddnapped

Hey I left you on a bad cliffy last time.This one may include a lot of blood and curses. I redid it too!

I am going to answer reviews!

snakealein- now I want you to take a few deep breaths...

jarkobubbles84- I am not the kind of "_death_" person. I won't kill anyone. Promise in only this chapter. eventually someone will die. Not telling who!

**What happened last time**

**There was stolen property of the military grounds. Ryan took a device and is now banging on the door of Aelita and Jeremie's apartment ...**

Chapter 6

Aelita screams as the door busts open. There was Ryan and his friends with guns. "Give us the girl and no one gets hurt."Ryan yells

"Aelita run."Jeremie tells her

'No, if you go down i am coming with you.I can't leave you, or loose you to this fucking bastard. He has no right to kill you."Aelita tells him as she locks arms with him.

Then Aelita gets an idea.It may get Jeremie a bit mad but it was to save him. She runs up to Ryan and kisses him on the lips. "Lets go somewhere nice..."she flirts.

"Finally you realize how much you love me."Ryan tells her

When they were off guard and turned around. Aelita grabs two guns and runs to Jeremie giving him one.

"You didn't have to kiss him." Jeremie told her with the gun in the air.

"Be quiet and shoot!"Aelita yelled as a few bullets were shot.

All that was heard was yelling, screaming and then silence.Not a sound was heard but Aelita's tears. They ran through the house with Ryan and his followers not far behind.

One of Ryan's friends got hold on Aelita. "Ahhh Jeremie!"Aelita cried as Jeremie looked back. "NO your not!"Jeremie yells and hits the man on the head with the gun, knocking him out.

Ryan saw this and shot his gun right at Jeremie. Aelita saw this and pushed Jeremie out of the way. It did hit him but not in the heart where Ryan was aiming.

Aelita looked over at Jeremie and he was hit in the arm. Bleeding so much."Jeremie!"Aelita yells as she falls to the ground with him. "Aelita run..."Jeremie whispers.

Then he fainted from the loss of blood. All over the floor it got on Aelita.

"Jeremie!"Aelita shouts again. and looks over him. Softly she whispered and cried "Don't leave me."(A/N even though it was in the arm it was very close to the heart.)

Then Aelita fell for someone grabbing her arms pulling her in. "Now sweetie, time to go home." Was the last of words that she heard

Jeremie barley was able to keep his eyes open as he peeked. He saw Aelita being dragged away. He heard he scream but he was too weak to help.

Finally, Aelita was gone, out the door with a single note of HELP...

That's all for chapter chapter 6. Hehe. I know this one is short too.If you want to find out what happened to Aelita,... review!


	7. Brainwashed

Thanks for all of the reviews! I really enjoy making tragic stories! Thanks for supporting me and telling me to continue!

Last time we left off by Aelita getting kidnapped by Ryan.Lets see what happened...

Chapter 7

Somewhere...

Aelita wakes up. She finds herself in a chair. Strapped down.She struggles to escape but there were too many guard with high-tec guns that were probably stolen too. They were RPL Sub Machine guns AT-14 pistols,Vallomor VK-12 Combat Shotgun 12G,Rakow G2A2 Assault Rifle,Bakshaw ASP Rifle 7.62 mm(A/N thanks snakealein.)

She looked around at it seemed familiar. I was an old looking place. Then it popped into her memory. How could she forget. It was the factory.

"Now Aelita this won't hurt a bit."Ryan tells her in an eerie appearing out of the shadows.

"What are you going to do to me."Aelita yells as Ryan carries out the machine.

"I am going to brain wash you. Permanently. I programmed it so you will only love me."Ryan laughs. Just before Aelita could say another word the helmet was placed on her head. She screamed as the waves went through her body. She felt something in the pit of her stomach."Help!"She screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Wake up sweetie."Ryan whispers.

"Hello honey, how are you?"Aelita said getting up with Ryan's help.

"Success!"Ryan shouts

"What did we do so successful sweetie?"Aelita asked leaning on his chest

"It was a dream. That you would be mine. I relized it just now. No one could take you from me. Never. That is a success to me."Ryan tells he softly giving her a kiss.

"I am glad you would do nothing to hurt me. Always there doing the right thing."Aelita smiles and kisses him

Ryan had a little bit of guilt when she said that but she was HIS now. He won over Jeremie. Aelita was his, and his forever.

"Smash the machine."Ryan directs as he points to the machine.

His friends nod and start smashing the machine. "I am tired."

"Let's rest here. I don't want to scare you but there is a blond haired guy after you. I fight him but i found this place. He won't think of coming here."Ryan told her thinking of the cops that were after him. He was mostly thinking about Jeremie.He was looking for her. to take her away from him.

Aelita signed and rests on the bed(A/N they moved everything in. They had a bedroom, kitchen, a spending time together room.if you know what i mean)Ryan joins her and they drift asleep...

Not much of a cliffy. I wanted to get his chapter out though. review or else Ryan will come after you. muAHahAHH


	8. Missing, found her!

hey.As you all know Aelita was brainwashed in the last chapter. This one takes place at the same time as that.

Chapter 8 Jeremie's POV

As soon as I woke up I felt like something was taken from me. Something that meant my life to me. Aelita was missing in Ryan's control.Who knows what he could do to her!

I called the cops as soon as I could get up. They sent out a search party. Then I had a strange thought

"How does he know her? How did she win the DJ contest?what did I miss when I was gone. all these things sort of come together in a way. Aelita could have gone to club Xizzle and won a contest. I could believe that, but how does she know Ryan.well these answers cannot be answered now. If Aelita was taken she would find a way out. It has been awhile, she could outsmart them. but she isn't home... She MUST be in danger" Jeremie thought, grabbed a jacket and a flashlight and ran out the door.

I headed down the street, searching for my loved one."AELITA!" I shouted, no one answered. Then I started to panic. ruining faster and faster.Sooner or latter I was at the last place I would look.the factory. Why would she be here. i glanced at it one more time."Good times, bad times, and where me and her first met."I thought. Then it hit me. That's where we first MET!

If i know her she would be there.

I starred a bit harder and saw 2 men guarding it. They looked like the men that took her. She was there. That's where Ryan took her.

I ran inside not knowing what was done. It seemed old and rusty. I knew a lot of tricks so I sunk up on them and knocked them out. Then I looked over the ledge where the ropes were. Hey the ropes were still there!

when I looked over the edge I felt like i was going to fall. There was Aelita sleeping with ryan.Cuddling.I felt so much rage until I looked at a smashed machine.I jumped down see no guards, they were asleep, hey like Jim!I giggled, I went down and checked it out the broken thing.

It had a lot of writing on it and I could make out a little.

"It was a brain washing device. The one they stole."I thought

i ran over to Aelita and looked at a face that was once mine. I can still get her back. What happened next was horrible. I should have know Aelita was a light sleeper. with hearing me she awoke with a startle.

"AHAHAHAH!" Aelita yelled. I silenced her with my finger. i helped her out and took her to the control room. Maybe seeing some memories will help her.That's what happened to Ulrich(A/N remember that episode!)

When she saw the room she fell(A/N like in the episode.)and had a vision. It was Aelita and Jeremie hanging out. making out to be exact.

Normal POV

"What was that?"Aelita asked the man,"and what's your name?"

"You just had a vision of our past and my name is Jeremie."

"Keep telling me more. I am having more visions of us and it is enjoyable!"Aelita asked him

"Do you remember Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi?"

She falls, this time with Jeremie catching her. "Yes, did i used to hang out with you or something."she asks him

"Yes, and we are getting married."Jeremie tells her

That one had a hard vision of him asking her to marry him and she said yes.

"I am getting married to you how?I am dating Ryan?"

"He brainwashed you." Jeremie tells her

'NO!I love Ryan and this is a trick!"

"Yes it is honey. It is."Ryan tells her stepping out of the elevator.

"I knew it!"Aelita tells him running over to Ryan. As soon as she touched him, she fell from another vision. It was how Ryan brainwashed her.She though it was a dream and stood back up.

"Aelita, he brainwashed you. I love you Aelita don't you remember!'

"No. Prove that I am yours."Aelita said not knowing what she was saying.

Jeremie thought.What was the bond between them. ahh . Our engagement ring.

"this is,our engagement ring."Jeremie tells her holding it up

"I have the same one on my finger."Aelita discovers

Then she falls again and this time it wasn't of the past. It was of the future. Aelita, Jeremie and wedding bells exchanging vows.Aelita snaps out of the brainwashing that Ryan did and runs to Jeremie.

"Jeremie!"Aelita shouts as she hugs him.

"You still haven't won yet Jeremie!"ryan yells

"Neither have you son."A police officer says coming out of the elevator(A/N remember Jeremie called!)

"Put your hands up and leave this couple alone."The officer said handcuffing

Ryan and walking outside.Aelita and Jeremie followed.

His friends were chained up as well."Good-bye Ryan!"Aelita shouts

"I'll get you for this Jeremie. You'll see!"Ryan yells as he i pushed in the van.

"Y'know with all of the commotion we forgot our wedding is in 2 days!"Jeremie tells her

"You're right!"Aelita says and jumps in his arms,"Can we explore this factory? It brings back so many memories."Aelita asked

"Sure honey."Jeremie told her kissing her softly as they walked and explored their memories...

Not the last chappie! Still. I know there is one more. It will be the shortest but i have to tell you guys what's next!review if you want to know!


	9. It died

I thought I was only going to make 8 chapter but i thought we needed a 9. So here it is.PS this is the shortest and last chapter1.I also didn't add a lot of detail.don't hurt me!It it just flows through some parts. If you want me to make it more detailed I will make a squeal later.

Chapter 9

Jeremie is standing at the front of the aisle as Aelita walks down in her gown. they exchange vows and head off to the party. When the party is over they go to there honey moon. They had a wonderful time together...

When they finally got home they settled for a while. Then they decided to head to the doctors. To get checked because of the previous actions.

They waited in the office and waited to go in. Finally and assistant came out and asked for Aelita. She gladly went in and came out sad. She ran into Jeremie's arms

"Jeremie, it's gone."Aelita cried

"what's gone."

"The baby. It died."Aelita told him hugging him close

"Oh dear.Aelita everything will be OK. Do you know why."

"She said a very powerful shock killed it.Ryan's brainwashing device."Aelita whined

Then Aelita was a little but happy. Now she had no reason to mention the night Ryan had with her. Now the baby didn't have to be Ryan's or Jeremie's. No more questions!Still she cried for the lost baby. Even if it was Ryan's.

Jeremie took her home and showed her to the bed."How are we going to get over this Jeremie?"Aelita asks him

"I know how..."Jeremie told her slowly removing their clothes.

(NOT AGAIN!)

I know some people wanted to know so that is why I made this chapter.Please review and tell me if i should tell you about the wedding.


End file.
